This disclosure generally relates to consumer electronic devices, and more specifically to methods and systems for configuring wireless power and data transmission between one or more consumer electronic devices.
The number and types of consumer electronic devices continues to increase. Furthermore, many of these consumer electronic devices are portable. As such, battery power is often critical. In many instances, a user may have to limit their use of a device because of limited remaining power. Similarly, a user may be unable to effectively use a device because of a lack of power stored on the device.